


Flipped

by wangxianluvr



Category: MDZS, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxianluvr/pseuds/wangxianluvr
Summary: If u love romcoms then this one is for u
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing wangxian and I LOVE DEM WITH MY ENTIRE HEART AND SOUL and I hope they’re always in love till the end of time

it all started when a grey-eyed boy moved into his neighbourhood. lwj couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful neighborhood boy who’s smile outsold the sun . the beautiful grey-eyed boy came to his house and introduced himself to lwj and his family “Hi,I’m wei wuxian ! and I’m gonna do the most to trouble everyone up” and lwj’s parents started laughing.He was captivated by this strange boy who always had a smile on his face.wwx then turned to lwj and asked “and your name is ?” with his gorgeous smile and lwj was so frozen he couldn’t bring himself to speak for a whole minute . “lan wangji” . “oh that’s a beautiful name ! I will be sure to annoy you everyday lan wangji” . “shameless” lwj said with his ears turning pink . “Yes !that’s me” laughed wwx. wwx den took his hand and went towards his garden and shouted “CATCH ME IF U CAN” . lan wangji was 10 ,and he was in love


End file.
